One Day
by Lukes-grl-08
Summary: It started out like a normal day, but things were far from normal! Find out what happens between Lorelai and Luke! My first fanfic, please read and review!
1. Spilled Coffee

It started out just like any other day. She walked in and asked for her coffee, while he'd tell her how it'd kill her someday. She'd just smile and he'd instantly give in, granting her the coffee, she refused to live without. But little did either one of them know, that this day was going to change both of them and their friendship forever.

"So are you going to get something to eat or just more coffee?" Luke smirked, while gazing into her eyes.

"More coffee, and… more coffee, with a side of pancakes." She sarcastically smiled at Luke, who just grinned and shook his head.

"I can't believe how much coffee you drink. And more importantly how you raised such a wonderful kid, after drinking coffee throughout her birth."

"Yeah, well coffee really must be good for you." She smiled sarcastically as she took a sip of her coffee, but soon spit it out and dropped the cup on the counter, spilling most of the contents onto the counter, and some into her lap. "What the hell is this? This is not my coffee! Where is my coffee!" She asked as she stood up, trying to dry off her pants.

"Jeez Lorelai." He came over and started to dry off the counter, and went around the counter to help her clean herself up, and to try to mop up the floor, where the coffee spilled onto. "It was just decaf." He couldn't help but grin as he realized how much she really needed her coffee.

"You should just stop grinning, because that really wasn't funny. Your sense of humor is really lacking, and as a customer I should refuse to pay. You ruined my pants, with your little decaf poison." _He loved it when she was ranting, probably just as much as she found humor when he ranted._

"Yeah, whatever." He chuckled, trying to stop himself, but couldn't help it. "Here, just give me a second and I'll clean you up."

He had a towel in his hands, as he brushed it against her thigh, trying to absorb most of the liquid. As he did, she instantly jumped. A little surprised at how close he was to her. He stopped and pulled away, and a part of her wanted him to stay close to her. He smiled at her in his warm charming smile, and her heart immediately began to race. But why? She had never thought like this about Luke before. She was unsure where these feelings were coming from. _Luke's just a friend. A very good and very close friend. I really like it when he's close to me. NO, wait a minute, you can't be thinking like this about him. You don't want to be close to Luke, he's just your friend. _She thought to herself, as he returned to the other side of the counter. _Or do you want to be close to him?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Luke.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Luke asked a little puzzled and confused.

"What? Yeah I'm here. So what's up?" She quickly asked, trying to sound as calm as she could.

With a puzzled look on his face, he filled her in on what he had been talking about. "Well, I was just saying that, if you want to save some time, I can wash your clothes for you upstairs. I have some sweat pants that you could wear. I'm sure that they'll probably be a little too big for you, but at least it would save you some time instead of going back home." _He really didn't want her to leave. He didn't know when he would get to see her again, she had been really busy lately with the Inn, and she didn't get to come in as much as she use too._

"Um… yeah, sure." She answered, unsure if it was really her who was talking. "As long, as it's ok with you."

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't alright with me."He smiled. Really happy that she had taken him up on his offer. "Go on upstairs, and I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." She answered unsteadily, as she made her way up the stairs, very slowly. _I've never been alone in Luke's apartment before. Sure there were a few times when I was up here with him, alone. Wow… alone with Luke in his apartment. Me and Luke alone. No one else. _She continued to think about being alone with Luke, as she wondered around the apartment looking for who knows what. But soon enough, Luke came in, and Lorelai's stomach flopped, but she had no idea why. She had just spent the last few minutes thinking about being alone with Luke, and now that he was here, she didn't know what to do.

"Alright, so here's the sweatpants." He said as he pulled a pair out of his dresser. "And you'll probably want a new shirt too, hmm." He scratched his head, wondering what she could use as a shirt. "Well, you could wear one of my flannel shirts or you could wear…"

"I'll wear a flannel shirt." Lorelai exclaimed as she interrupted Luke, who was looking confused, but went to his closet to pull out a flannel. She had always wondered why he continued to wear them? Were they extremely soft or did he just wear them to annoy her?

"Ok, so here are your clothes. Um… you can go change in my bathroom, and I'll wash your clothes after you're done." He said shakily, unsure if she was really going to put on his clothes or just decide that she would go home, and wash her own clothes.

"Alright." Was all she said as she made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door, she let out a long awaited sigh, and began thinking to herself about Luke. _Has he always had that same charming, smirky smile? He looks at me, as if I was someone important. Yeah right. And after how I reacted out there he probably won't look at me the same way. I barely said anything. I just stood there. I am such an idiot. He probably thinks that I am an idiot. I don't want him to think that I am an idiot. Wait… why don't I want him to think I'm an idiot? Get a hold of yourself Lorelai. You don't like Luke like this. He is just your friend, and nothing more. He doesn't like me any more than just as a friend. But what if he did like me more than as a friend. What if everyone is right, and he really does like me, and he doesn't think that I like him? What if he's just waiting for me to acknowledge that I know that he likes me, so that he can tell me? Should I try and do something? Do something with Luke? Wow… that sounds so dirrty!_

As soon, as Lorelai went into the bathroom and shut the door, Luke let out a long awaited sigh. _Wow, she really is going to wear my clothes. I bet that she looks really good in my clothes. No, Danes, you have to get a hold of yourself. She doesn't like you like that. You just have to get a hold of yourself. If she liked you, then you'd know. But what if she is just waiting for you to make the first move? No, Luke, just stop. The two of you are only friends. You want to be friends with her, so just stop. _

Lorelai then opened up the door, wearing nothing but Luke's flannel and an old pair of sweatpants, holding onto her pile of clothes.

_Damn, she looks so good._ Luke thought to himself.

She looked upon him and smiled in that sexy way of hers, and as he returned the smile, he noticed something about the way she looked at him as she smiled. It was the same wistful smile that he gave her each and every day. He immediately began to think if that possibly she felt the same way he did.


	2. what are you thinking?

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the gilmore girls characters, my story is completely fictional.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love them, please read and review, the good and the bad!**

Chapter 2:

The two of them just stood there. Both apparently frozen.

_Say something… say anything… you're never speechless, say something stupid, I don't care just say something! _Lorelai thought as she stood there in front of Luke.

_She isn't saying anything. Why isn't she saying anything? _Luke was puzzled at the thought of Lorelai not saying anything.

"Yeah, ok, so just give me you're clothes and I'll put them in the washer for you. Um… yeah so just make yourself at home. You can have anything from the refrigerator, but that's all healthy stuff, so you probably won't like it, but you're more than welcome to have some." Luke said nervously. _Why the hell am I so nervous? She's just wearing my shirt. That's nothing big. Although she looks really good in my shirt._

"Yeah, ok. H-here's my Cl-clothes." Lorelai half smiled trying not to sound so nervous. _Why am so nervous? I shouldn't be nervous. Oh, great! Now he's looking at me like I'm crazy. Well he always looks at me like I'm crazy, but omg, now he's smiling. He probably wants to laugh at me. But what a great smile he has! That's not so bad right? So I think that he has a great smile, it doesn't mean I want to jump in bed with him right? Wait, in bed with Luke? What the hell am I thinking? I want to be in bed with Luke?_

_She's just as nervous as I am. This must means that she feels the same way that I do. Or maybe she's just making fun of me. We've been friends for so long, she probably knows how I feel about her. _"Ok, thanks. They'll be done soon. I'll just go take care of that now." Luke said as he still continued to smile. He couldn't help it, he didn't want to think that she didn't like him. He wanted her to like him.

As Luke took put the clothes in the washer, Lorelai couldn't help but just stand there frozen thinking to herself. _Do something Lorelai. Everyone else says that he likes you. Why not see for yourself?_

"Ok, so your clothes are in the washer, and they'll be done soon. Make yourself at home, and I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Luke said waiting for an answer but when he didn't receive one, he decided to give up and headed downstairs.

Just as Luke put his hand on the door, to open it, Lorelai interrupted him.

"Hey, Luke?" She wasn't sure what she was doing, she just knew she wanted to spend more time with him. "Can you wait with me until my clothes are done?" She smiled in that sexy way of hers, hoping that he wouldn't be able to refuse her.

Luke just stood there, and smiled. "Of course Lorelai, I can stay here with you." He pulled his hand off of the door and made his way to the couch. "Don't you want to come sit down next to me?"

_Oh, god yes! _Lorelai thought to herself. _What am I doing? Do I seriously want Luke? Wow, I'm actually thinking if I want Luke. All these years that we've been friends, and now I am thinking about being with Luke, and about being in his bed. That sounds so dirty! Oh, well. Maybe you don't like Luke like that. Just go sit next to him, and talk. You haven't been with a guy for a long time, maybe you just miss the comfort. _"Of course." Lorelai said as sexy as she could while walking over to the couch to sit next to him, hoping to get a smile out of Luke. And it worked. The only response she got was a smile, and she loved to see that smile. _He looks so good when he smiles. I wonder how many times people tell him that. I wonder how many times people tell him he looks good in general. I think I should tell him. I'm his friend, I can tell him he looks good and he won't take it the wrong way. He might enjoy being told he looks good. He looks really good._

"So what are you thinking about right now?" Luke asked curiously.

"Uh, well… um…" Lorelai was caught off guard, and couldn't come up with something. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well of course I want to know Lorelai, that's why I asked." Luke replied.

He must know that I'm thinking about him. He knows me so well, that he actually knows that I'm thinking about him. What should I say? I should tell him the truth, but no one tells the truth when they are asked what they're thinking about. Lorelai thought to herself, debating what she should say.

"Well?" Luke asked, rather surprised that she was choosing to ignore his question. "What were you thinking about?"

Lorelai just looked at him, "Well I was thinking…"

"Yeah..?"


	3. I'll be there

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the gilmore girls characters, they are all pawns in my fictional stories.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I promise to be more on top of this, but thanks again for all of you who reviewed!**

Chapter 3:

"Um… I was thinking about you?" Lorelai questioned herself. She couldn't believe that she had answered him truthfully.

"What?" Luke couldn't believe she had said this. _Is she just trying to get a rise out of me. She must know that I like her, otherwise she wouldn't be toying around the subject. She could possibly just be stringing me along, to see how far I'd take it. Man, would I like to take it all the way! Damn it Luke! Stop thinking like this, she's right in front of you, wearing your clothes, you need to cool it. Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower._

"Yeah, I was thinking about you and… um… how you need… um… to redecorate! Yeah you should probably redecorate." Lorelai stammered out of her mouth. _Yes! Quick thinking Lorelai! He doesn't suspect a thing!_

"You were thinking about how I should redecorate?" Luke asked puzzled. "Why would think about that?"

_Ok, so maybe it wasn't the best thinking in the world. Why would you be thinking about redecorating. Could it possibly be that you want to spend so much time up here, and you want it to be more Lorelai and Luke then just Luke? Wow, Lorelai and Luke… _

"That sounds kind of cute!" Lorelai exclaimed, unaware that her thoughts had found a way to her mouth.

"What sounds cute? Lorelai what the hell are you talking about?" Luke was beyond puzzled. Lorelai liked to change the subject, but never like this before.

"What?" Lorelai was now puzzled. _Oh, my god! Did I really say that out loud? What the hell am I going to do? _"Oh, um… new curtains sounds cute?"

"What? Lorelai you weren't really thinking about redecorating my apartment were you?" Luke really wanted to know what Lorelai found cute. There was a good chance that it could be about him, since she never didn't tell him anything, and all of a sudden, she wouldn't say anything.

"Well, No, not really." Lorelai said. _He knows! Oh, my god he knows that I was thinking about him. Well, that's ok right? Everyone says he likes me, and if I like him that's ok right? Did I really just think that? I like Luke? I like Luke. What the hell am I saying? I like Luke?_

"Then what were you thinking about?" Luke was really curious, and getting a little nervous.

"Well, that's just going to have to be a little secret for right now." Lorelai smiled in that wistful way just at him, thinking about him once again.

_She's going to kill me. She's prolonging this as much as she can. It must be about me. What would I do if she told me that she wanted to be with me. More importantly what would I do if she told me that she wanted me?_

_A familiar buzzing sound went off in the distance._

"Oh, that's the washer. I'll just go and put your clothes in the dryer." Luke hurried off to go and do that. Anything to get away from Lorelai, not that he really wanted to, but the situation was getting uncomfortable.

_Lorelai, what are you doing? It's just Luke. You're making an ass out of yourself. Your time with him is almost up, so act natural, and be good. No more thoughts about wanting Luke, or Luke's ass. Wow! Luke's ass is really nice. I'll have to make sure that he knows this. No stop it Lorelai. He's coming back, so act natural._

"Alright your clothes should be done pretty soon." Luke looked at Lorelai, who put her head into a magazine the second he walked over to the couch. "So what do you want to do until then?"

"Um… let's just watch TV, ok?" Lorelai knew she wouldn't be able to handle it with Luke alone, just the two of them starring at each other. She just wanted to sit down, and count down the minutes until her clothes were done. She wanted to be with Luke, sitting next to him, wearing his clothes, but not when she was this nervous, and not when she was thinking and wanting him so badly. _What am I going to do? I see Luke everyday, I am not going to be able to control myself for this long. Well, maybe if you did it somewhere where you were more comfortable. _

"Yeah, sure ok." Luke sat down next to Lorelai. A little closer then he had before, and Lorelai soon noticed.

_Wow, he sat really close this time. Is he trying to tell me something? Lorelai thought to herself._

_Ok, so I sat closer to her this time. I wonder if she notices, what I am trying to tell her._

But the two of them just sat there until they heard the dryer stop. Both of them a little disappointed that nothing happened. Luke went and got her clothes and handed them to Lorelai. Lorelai took them, and went into the bathroom to change. Neither of them saying anything.

_Well, that was just perfect, Lorelai. You acted like a moron, and now he definitely won't want to be with me. But then again who said he wanted to be with me in the first place? You have to find out. I won't be able to control myself, just do something._

_Wow. Well, now she thinks like I'm trying to be more than just friends. She probably will stay away from me, and avoid me as much as she can. I wasn't sitting that close to her, was I?_

Lorelai came out of the bathroom, holding onto Luke's clothes.

"Well, here are your clothes back. Thanks for letting me wear them, and thanks for washing my clothes for me." She thanked him nervously. She had thought of what she should say while she was changing, but those words were all gone now.

"Yeah, sure no problem." Luke replied while grabbing the clothes, unsure of what he should say.

Lorelai headed for the door leading her downstairs back to the dinner. Luke reached out and opened the door for her. Just as she was heading out the door, she stopped.

"Hey Luke?" She stopped, not really waiting for a reply, but to make sure that she had to say, what she wanted to say. "Would you like to come over to my house tonight? For dinner and maybe a movie afterwards?" Lorelai looked at him in the same wistful way that she had, but it was no longer in a smile, it was more of a wistful desire. Like she _needed_ him to be there.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there." Luke replied without hesitation. He couldn't believe how she just came out and asked him, and with such passion in her face.

She left, and Luke watched her go. When she was gone, he shut the door, and felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster. He had no idea how he was going to make it until tonight.


	4. Eating Habits

Discliamer: I don't own any of the gilmore girls characters, unfortunately.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate them, and I am going to try to change it a little. I will try to keep them as much in character as I possibly can. Sorry to all of you who felt like they weren't in character. Keep up the reviews!**

Chapter 3:

The rest of the day, went by so slowly for both of them.

_I can't believe that she really asked me to come over tonight. Was it really like asking me over to be with her? Or more like she wanted to continue toying with me? She wouldn't do that. She would come right out and say it if she was. It's not even dinner rush yet, how the hell am I going to make it until then?_

_What the hell were you thinking? Inviting Luke over to your house. You can't even cook, what are you planning on feeding him? Some leftover food, that may or may not still be edible. Does he think that it's a date? Maybe he thinks that I want to be with him, and he'll chicken out at the last minute. _

Just then, the phone rang in the distance. Michel answered it and before she knew it he was handing her the phone.

"It's that really disgusting diner owner. I can't believe that you eat there. You disgust me too." Michel handed her the phone and walked back to his normal position behind the desk.

Lorelai grabbed the phone hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey there." Luke was surprised at how nervous she sounded. It wasn't like Lorelai to sound this way. "Um… is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?" She didn't want to give him a reason to back out.

"No reason. Um… listen I was thinking about tonight and the thing is…" Luke didn't have time to respond.

"You don't want to have dinner, do you?" Lorelai sounded upset, but she was a little relieved that he was wanting to back out. That put not pressure on her.

"No, no. That's not it. I was just thinking that you probably don't have any food. So I was wondering if you wanted me to bring some over." Luke was amazed that she would instantly assume he didn't want to go. Then realized that she was regretting the fact that she invited him over. "As long as you still want to have dinner."

"Oh, yeah of course I do. Sure, you should probably bring some food over." Lorelai wasn't sure what Luke was thinking but she really wanted to know.

"Yeah, alright. Then I'll see you tonight." Luke really didn't want to hang up, but he had nothing else to say.

"Ok, see you tonight." Lorelai hung up the phone, with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Sookie came out of the kitchen. "Weren't you just talking to Luke? Oh, my god! You were talking to Luke! Did something happen between the two of you? I knew one day you'd see it."

"No, Sookie. Just never mind. I have things to do." Lorelai said, then quickly left with a smile still on her face. She had no idea that Luke had this power over her.

The two of them continued on with the rest of the day, just like normal. Although they would glance at the clock and become instantly nervous. Anticipating the night ahead of them. Soon enough, the time came. Lorelai was at her house, pacing in-between the kitchen and the living room.

"What am I so nervous about? Luke is just coming over to have dinner. We're both friends. It's ok for friends to have dinner every once in awhile. Nothing more is happening. That's it. It's just dinner." Lorelai said out loud to herself. She was so nervous and she didn't really know why.

Luke closed the diner early and pulled up in front of Lorelai's house. "It's just dinner. You can get through this." Luke muttered under his breath as he rang the doorbell. Lorelai jumped at the sound of the bell. She opened the door and welcomed Luke inside.

"Oh, hey there stranger. You can go ahead and put the food in the kitchen." Lorelai said this really fast, and Luke couldn't help but grin. "Don't laugh at me!" She gently hit him on his arm, and immediately thoughts about the two of them filled her head. She tried to erase the image, but it didn't work.

"Alright." Luke went straight to the kitchen. He was a lot more relaxed than she was. "So I brought you a burger and some fries."

"What no…" She was about to ask for her coffee, but Luke beat her to it. Luke was holding onto her cup of coffee that he knew she needed. Lorelai loved it that he knew her so well.

"Thank you." She reached out for her coffee, but Luke pulled it away. "Luke!" Lorelai was upset that he didn't give her the coffee, but excited that he wanted to tease her a little.

"Now, I also brought two salads." Luke was grinning from ear to ear. He wanted this evening to be fun, without any tension. Whatever happened or didn't happen was all right with him.

"NO! You're not seriously going to make me eat one are you?" Lorelai put on her pouting face. It had worked before and she knew it would work again.

"Not if you don't want to." Luke could see that she wasn't going to let her coffee go that easily. "But that means no coffee."

"No! You can't do this to me!" Lorelai sat in the closest chair and folded her arms across her chest. She was acting like a little kid, and both of them knew it.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm holding the coffee." Luke loved to be in control. But so did Lorelai. She was not going to let Luke have all the fun.

"Tell you what. I'll eat a salad if you eat my burger." Lorelai was now smiling from ear to ear.

"And what's in it for me?" Luke was curious as to what she had to offer him.

"Whoever completes their meal first, gets to choose what we'll do for the rest of the evening." Lorelai said this in a way that made Luke shake. He instantly sat down.

_What is she doing? Was this her plan all along?_

_Don't come on too strong Lorelai. You'll win, and then you'll have to make sure that he starts the evening. You've eaten a salad before. You can win._

"I thought we were going to watch a movie this evening?" Luke finally got the words out of his mouth.

"Well, if that's what you want to do, then you can choose that if you win." Lorelai loved acting seductive. She especially enjoyed it in front of Luke. She could act as crazy as she wanted in front of him, and he wouldn't mind.

"Alright. Let's do it." Luke grabbed the salad and the fork and handed it to Lorelai. Then picked up the burger and took a bite. "Yum." He said while making a gross face.

Lorelai immediately began to laugh. But then looked at the salad that lay in front of her. She hesitantly stabbed the fork into the salad and took a bite. "Yuck!" She exclaimed as she chewed slowly. She wasn't going to lose to Luke.

Luke just grinned as he tied to choke down the burger. "This is so disgusting. How can you eat this?"

"Yeah well, same to you." Lorelai took another bite of her salad, and made another face.

They continued on taking bites and making faces. Both were laughing at each other. Neither one of them wanted to lose, but knew that one would eventually. Finally it came down to who could chew faster. Luke was on his last bite, and Lorelai shoved the last bit into her mouth and began chewing as fast as she could. But then realized exactly what she wanted to do. She couldn't tell Luke that was what she wanted to do. She began to chew, when there was nothing in her mouth. She wanted Luke to win.

"I'm done!" Luke exclaimed.

"Damn it! I was so close to. You must have cheated. That's it you're a cheater!" Lorelai didn't want it to seem that she lost on purpose.

But Luke just smiled. "You did it on purpose. Didn't you?"

He knew her too well. "What are you talking about?" Lorelai tried to act surprised at this accusation. "You won fair and square." Lorelai couldn't help but smile, so she turned around so that Luke couldn't see her.

"Yeah right." He was smiling. He was glad that she let him win.

"So what is it that you want to do?" Lorelai was still turned around, and her heart began to race. She could feel him getting closer to her.

"This." Luke reached out and put his hands on her waist. He turned her around I one quick, graceful motion. Soon enough his lips were pressed up against hers. She liked the feeling of his lips on hers. She let him do all of the kissing. She liked it. But soon enough Luke started to pull away, realizing that she wasn't kissing him back. Lorelai knew what he was thinking and kissed him hard and passionately to reassure him that she wanted this too.

**Please read and review! Let me know if you want me to take this farther. I was planning on it, but if you don't want me to, then let me know!**


End file.
